


Adrien's Closet Shrine to Ladybug

by BromocresolGreen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comic, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Illustrated, Near in the Future, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromocresolGreen/pseuds/BromocresolGreen
Summary: "Is this all Ladybug merchandise?""Well I am your biggest fan,"





	Adrien's Closet Shrine to Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://bromocresol0green.tumblr.com/post/141981521828/bonus)! please reblog if you can
> 
> (and yes, its from nathaneal)


End file.
